


Hopeless Romantic

by GallifreyanDork



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Hasetsu, M/M, Marriage, VictUuri, Victuuri Marriage, Vows, viktuuri, viktuuri marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 14:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13237560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallifreyanDork/pseuds/GallifreyanDork
Summary: Viktor and Yuuri get married and Viktor cries.





	Hopeless Romantic

**Author's Note:**

> Alternative titling: Romance: Always Fresh Never Frozen.

If you had asked Viktor Nikiforov, three years ago, whether or not he’d be getting married anytime soon, he would’ve sworn up and down that he was never going to get married. Because that’s the issue with being a complete and total, hopeless, romantic. The real thing just can’t compare. At least that’s what Viktor Nikiforov thought. Then he met Yuuri Katsuki.

It was a small ceremony. It was how Yuuri had wanted it. A small spring wedding, right under Hasetsu Castle, amidst the cherry blossoms, all of which were in full bloom. Yuuri said it was because it reminded him of when they first met, when Viktor said he'd be his coach. Viktor readily agreed. He honestly couldn’t care one way or another. They could be getting married in the back alley of a Walmart witnessed only by a few drunk shoppers who got lost and the rats and he’d be perfectly happy. All that mattered to him is that he was getting married to _Yuuri Katsuki. ___

__How in the hell did he get so lucky?_ _

__The petals of the cherry blossoms floated down off the trees, giving the illusion of snow against the vibrant green grass, slowly awakening from its winter nap. It paved the way for the two of them as they slowly walked towards the altar. It was far better than any red carpet Viktor had ever been on._ _

__Their stark white suits ensured that every eye was on them, however they would’ve been the center of attention either way. They could’ve been wearing garbage bags and they would still be entrancing. They had the sort of love that was _radiant. _The kind you just can’t look away from. Beautiful from the inside out.___ _

____Viktor was awestruck. He’d imagined his wedding before, of course, who hasn’t? He’d always imagined it to be a large extravagant affair. There would be skaters from all over the world partying in a fabulous mansion. His husband was always gorgeous, but… unreachable, cold, and distant. Just another pretty face in a sea of pretty faces. Yuuri was anything but that. Gorgeous, yes, but more than that. When Viktor walked into a crowded room, his eyes were drawn instantaneously to Yuuri. Yuuri was everything to him. Viktor could never lose him in a crowd._ _ _ _

____Viktor thought that of Yuuri when he was just waking up, bedhead to the extreme and drool drying on his face, but now… looking at Yuuri who was gazing back at Viktor with the most loving expression on his face, pupils blown out, hair falling perfectly over his glasses, a lost petal balancing on his nose. Viktor laughed and brushed the petal away. He was warm in every inch of his body, regardless of the nip of the chilly spring air. He was in love. There was no denying it. He never thought he’d have something this… this _pure. _He never thought he’d have someone love him for who he is and not just who he was on stage, but Yuuri… Yuuri fell in love with his stage persona first, sure, but when Viktor barged into his onsen, with his lack of social graces and inability to cook and urgent need for affection, Yuuri didn’t draw back, he just pulled Viktor closer. He saw Viktor’s flaws and loved him _for _his flaws, not in spite of them._____ _ _ _

________He wasn’t even sure if he ever wanted to reach the altar. Everything was so perfect right here and now and he didn’t want it to end, not yet. But the altar slowly approached regardless of Viktor’s wishes, and it was no time at all before they were standing before the preacher._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Vows?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Viktor took a deep breath. He was supposed to go first, and he did have a speech written out, but it just didn’t seem right. His hands were shaking and he was blanking. He wondered briefly if this was how Yuuri felt when he was anxious. It was terrible. Luckily for him Yuuri caught onto his hesitation._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Let me?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Yuuri wrapped his hands around Viktor’s and offered him a reassuring smile. Viktor nodded, not trusting his voice at the moment. Yuuri nodded back and took a deep breath, launching into his speech, voice soft and gentle, but so, so much love buried within._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I've never been the sort of person who's been good with their words. I mumble, I trip over them, I get them all mixed up, and sometimes I change my mind. I've never been good at improv. I can't make a big speech about how much I love you off the top of my head. T-that doesn't mean I don't love you, quite the opposite. I've just... never felt like words are enough. I mean, of course, that doesn't stop me, but I could write line after line after line about you and it still... would not be enough to describe... how much you mean to me. So I rely on my actions and hope the people I love pay attention. They don't always so I'm gonna try... I'm gonna try and use my words today. I'm gonna try. Please, please, watch me. Look at me and don't stop looking, please pay attention and whatever you do… please don’t look away... and let me show you. I'm yours.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Yuuri finished with a shaky breath, clearly anxious about how his words would be received. Viktor _broke. _He sobbed into Yuuri’s arms, making Yuuri chuckle and murmur about how sensitive Viktor was and how much Yuuri loved that about him. When he finally extracted himself from Yuuri’s embrace, Viktor looked him in the eyes and shook his head, playfully.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“How in the hell am I supposed to follow that?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
